


Bored

by Kyntha



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Bored Sherlock, Gen, PTSD John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored.  The Doctor notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

BANG!

John ducked at the sudden noise. “Oy, PTSD, Sherlock!”

Mrs. Hudson burst into the room. Upon seeing the yellow smile and bullet holes, she scolded, “Sherlock, I’m taking that out of your rent!”

Sherlock merely winked at John, both knowing that would never happen and fired his Browning at the wall again. “Bored.” he said flatly.

Mrs. Hudson scurried back downstairs. John moved to the kitchen to make tea in the hopes of calming his nerves.

A few minutes later Mrs. Hudson led two people up the stairs. “Company,” she said, glaring at Sherlock.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor,” a tall man sporting a tweed jacket and bow tie introduced himself.

“And I’m Amy...Amy Pond.”

“Did I hear someone say ‘Bored.’?” The Doctor asked wildly spinning through the room, touching knick-knacks and examining the skull on the mantle. “Well I have just the thing! Come with us in the TARDIS! Just for a little while, mind. I’m not up to long term guests. But I could take you anywhere you wanted to go. You name it.”

“TARDIS?” John asked.

“Time and relative dimension in space.” The Doctor explained, not that it really explained it at all.

“It’s a spaceship.” Amy offered. “Well, not just a space ship. A time machine too.”

Sherlock's interest piqued. “Time _and_ space?”

“Oh yes.” The Doctor said, pleased with himself. “I do love this flat.”

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Amy whispered loudly to John.

Before John could digest the conversation or their new visitors for that matter, Sherlock was putting on his coat and scarf. “Coming, John?”

Amy linked her arm in John’s. “Of course he is.”

“Very well, then.” the Doctor exclaimed, pleased. He opened the door to 221B Baker’s Street. “Come along, Pond.”


End file.
